


Slow Motion

by Dopple_Girl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Little Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: Ever think that 10 seconds felt like 10 years?Like everything is slowing down simply for you?Ever wonder when others experience that?





	Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, it’s the first time I’ve written Overwatch Fanfic. And also, I know McCree’s accent isn’t the best. I’m a New Yorker trying to write a southern accent. Give me a break here.

There are some moments that everything just feels likes it’s going at quarter speed. Not like when the snow seems to slow down as you watch it out the window. It’s those moments that define you. The moments that make it feel like it the whole world revolve around you for those however many seconds. Like nothing else mattered. 

Jesse McCree has experienced that twice in life. 

The first was when he finally got the balls to kiss Hanzo Shimada.

It was right after a mission that it happened. He was drained, wanted to pass out right then and there under the first tree he saw, hat tipped down so his eyes were shaded from the light. But somehow, like always, Hanzo was there next to him. He knew the second he felt weight press against his right side. 

“That was quicker than usual.” He said, his southern drawl coming out more proficiently. “You use one of those locators arrows or something?”

“My sonic arrows do not have that sort of range capabilities nor do my eyes.”He replied, straight faced and monotoned as always. Jesse frowned, feeling more energetic than when he sat down. He was determined to break through the shell that was blocking him from the real Hanzo Shimada. All he got was what everyone else got: cold, emotionless, trained Hanzo.

“C’mon. Gotta have some reason you always know where I’m at.” He pushed, making it so he faced Hanzo head on.

“You’re very predictable. It’s not hard to memorize your usual spots.” McCree’s eyebrow arched up at this statement. He’s not sure what compels him to do the next thing, maybe it’s simply balls, but he grabs Hanzo by the face and kisses him. It’s rough and unscripted but, hell, those five seconds felt like hours in the end. Breaking away, he see red begin to form on Hanzo’s cheeks. Jesse smirks at this. 

“You call that predictable?”

“You’re lucky I like you.” He grumbles, leaning into his side. “Otherwise I would have killed you by now.” McCree only laughed. They stayed like that for a while, peaceful and calm. A perfect memory. 

The other time the world felt like it was going slower than it does was the last time he was shot.

It was a nice clean one in the gut. He didn’t scream, just collapsed to the ground almost like habit at this point. Besides, Hanzo was loud enough for the both of them. It was like everything was beginning to slow down, and every detail could be seen. Hanzo running toward him, his heavy feet splashing in the puddles underneath him. Every drop of rain that landed in from of him and how it seemed to bounce off the ground. The footfalls of the enemy escaping as they had done their work. 

“How does it feel?” Hanzo asked as he slid in next to McCree on his knees.

“I’d be lyin’ if I didn’t say it hurt like a bitch.” 

“Help! He needs healing!” He shouted, but McCree put a hand on his knee a message to stop him.

“I needed Angela … about 10 minutes ago.” He said, his breaths becoming more reserved. “Nothin’ … is going … to fix me. … Not this time.”

“No no no no no! I can’t lose you. I … I love you.”

“First time you ever said it?” The older Shimada nodded. 

“And I mean it Jesse. With everything I own.” McCree usually would have quipped back, ‘that’s McCree to you’, but this was Hanzo. He was something else. 

“Fine. But only you can call me that.” He wanted to say more, the words ‘I Love You Too’ still lingered on his lips. But at that moment everything - sight, sound, touch - absolutely everything was enveloped in darkness.


End file.
